


In Her Defense

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: All those times, who or what was Matt really defending?





	

**In Her Defense**

**Set just prior to Season 1, not too long after Kitty came to Dodge.**

I don’t own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**M &KM&KM&KM&KM&K**

Kitty listened closely while appearing to be attending to the old man next to her.  She didn’t like what she heard.

“I tell ya, Joe.  We gotta get out there and put a stop to Wagner and his boys a fencing in his land.  He does that and it cuts off our south pasture from his crik.”  Billy Trimble took a drink of his beer while staring intently at his older brother. Young and cocky with dark curly hair and even darker eyes, he was a good-looking boy and he knew it. What he didn’t know was his outward appearance was his only attractive attribute.

“I know.”  Joe Trimble nodded.  “But I ain’t real comfortable with burning a man out.” Joe had been a teenager when Billy was born and Joe had done more to raise his brother than his widowed father had. Sometimes, Joe was ashamed of that fact.

“Well, it’s either that or we lose cattle to thirst.” Billy declared.  When Joe didn’t reply, Billy leaned in a little closer.  “We’ve got to do this, Joe.  We got to.  We can do it now, while the Wagner’s are in town.”

Kitty had heard enough.  Quickly making her apologies to old Mr. Renny, she quickly left the bar and hurried down to the jail.  She ran into Matt just as he was coming out.  “Matt, you’ve got to get down to the Long Branch now.”

“Why?”  He asked, quickly looking her up and down to make sure she was alright. 

“I overheard the Trimble’s talking.  They’re planning on going out to the Wagner’s place and burning them out.”  She took a breath.  “The Wagner’s are going to fence in their pasture and the Trimble’s don’t want them to.”

“Alright.”  Matt shook his head the rancher brothers’ stupidity.  “You stay here.”  He told her as he hurried quickly to the saloon. 

Kitty watched him go for a moment, before following.  Nothing in the world prevent her from watching Matt Dillon in action, no matter what he said.  Kitty entered the saloon just after Matt had confronted the Trimble’s.

“Alright, Joe, Billy.  I know what you’re planning and it’s not going to happen.”  Matt stood tall, thumbs hooked into his gun belt as he stared the two men down.  “You two stay away from the Wagner’s.”

At his words, Joe’s eyes widened. “How…”

Billy, seeing Kitty come in behind Matt, sneered in her direction.  “That little red headed saloon whore told him, I betcha.” 

Before Billy could take another breath, Matt had pulled back his right arm and backhanded the boy across the saloon.  “Get up!”  Matt growled when Billy didn’t immediately move. 

“Why’d you do that for?”  Joe protested.  “He was just…”  He stopped when he saw in Matt’s eyes.  He’d heard that the new girl in the Long Branch was fast becoming a favorite of the stalwart young Marshal.  Apparently what he heard was correct.

“I’m going to say this just once.”  Matt glared at both men after Billy regained his feet and moved next to his brother.  “You two go near the Wagner’s place, even to just say hello and I’ll throw you so far behind bars you’ll never get out.  You understand?”

When both men nodded, Matt relaxed slightly.  “Alright then, get on out of here.”

As the brothers dejectedly dropped their heads and left, Matt glanced at Kitty, restraining himself from showing any emotion, and then turned and followed them out of the saloon. 

Kitty stood for the longest time, staring at the door he’d left through.  She couldn’t remember ever having a man defend her, the way Matt just had.  Even Cole, when someone would call her a whore or worse, would snicker and agree most times.  If she didn’t already have feelings for the stoic lawman, she figured something like this would make her have them.

Several weeks went by and the problem between the brothers and the Wagner family was finally settled.  The Wagner’s agreed to keep a portion of their pasture open so the Trimble’s could get their cattle to water.  That problem resolved, made for a less tense atmosphere in the Long Branch when the men came to town.  Almost.

Though nothing was said to her, Kitty was distinctly aware of the stares Billy would give her when he came in for a drink.  And lately, Billy was coming in more and more often.  But since he wouldn’t approach her, she couldn’t say anything about it.  After all, it was her job to entertain, even if it was only to allow herself to be stared at by men like him.

Matt was coming more regularly too though and his presence negated anyone else’s, even Billy’s.  Speaking of which, Kitty smiled when saw him coming in through the bat wing doors.  “Hello, Matt.”

“Kitty.”  Matt pushed his hat back from his forehead and smiled down at her.  If pressed, he’d never be able to explain what the sight of the pretty little red head did to him.  But he knew it did something, something wonderful.  “How’s it going?”

“Ah, alright, I guess.”  She shrugged.  “Not been too busy so far.  But the real action doesn’t start until later.”

“Yeah.”  Matt nodded in agreement while trying hard not to think of the kind of action that would take place in a saloon or above it.

Just then, several men pushed their way into the saloon and among them was Billy Trimble.  Kitty noticed him but refused to acknowledge his presence.  Besides, she had Matt beside her and could care less who else was in the place.

Billy noticed her too and more importantly, he noticed the man with her.  Ever since the big man with the badge had knocked him to the ground over her, Billy had been trying to think of a way to get back at him and her too.  She’d been the one that ran and told on him and it’d been because of her that Dillon had back handed him.  Billy wasn’t about to forget that.

Moving over to the bar, he kept a watch on them out of the corner of his eye.  They never touched or even got all that close to each other.  But he could see something in the looks they gave each other and a cold fury washed over him as a result.  Billy had never experienced that kind of feeling for or from another person.  Even his own brother could barely tolerate him most days.  And his father had declared him a lost cause when he was baby because his birth had caused the death of his mother.

“Care for a beer, Matt.” Kitty asked. 

“Sure.”  Matt answered.  “Tell ya what, get a table and I’ll buy for the both of us.”

“Alright.”  Kitty smiled at him and headed towards a table near the back, under the upstairs landing.

Matt quickly caught Clem’s attention and purchased a couple of beers, heading over to the table as quickly as he could afterwards.  It was rare he had time to sit and just talk, especially with Kitty. He didn’t plan on wasting time.

Billy continued to keep an eye on them as a plan formed in his mind.  He could get back at the both of them with this plan and that idea suited him just fine.  Buying another bottle, he sat and drank, waiting for Matt to leave.  Looking around, he spotted Bill Pence and hurriedly made his way in his direction, just as soon as he saw Matt rise and leave the saloon.

“Kitty?”  Bill called to her a few moments later. 

Kitty looked up to see Bill motioning for her, Billy Trimble standing next to him.  She didn’t like the looks of that at all.  But, although she managed to stay downstairs most of the time, being a simple saloon girl meant that she did have to entertain upstairs on the occasion in order to keep her job.  She had a bad feeling this was one of those occasions.  Swallowing hard, she got up and went to her boss.

“Kitty,” Bill offered an apologetic look, “I know that you… well, I understand but Billy here is offering a pretty penny for…”  He raised his chin to her room upstairs.

Bill usually left it up to the girls as to whether they wanted to take a man up with them and always directed the men to speak to the girls directly.  That was unless the man was offering a very large amount of money, not only to the girl in question but to the owner of the saloon.  Then Bill would urge her to accept the man’s proposal.  Business was business after all.  Still, if the girl continued to refuse, Bill usually stood by her decision.

Kitty looked at the glint in Billy’s eyes and decided that no matter how much he was offering, she didn’t want that kind of money.  “Sorry, Bill.”  Kitty shook her head.  “But not tonight.”  She looked over at Billy.  “There’s other girls that I’m sure would love to spend some with you.”

Bill shrugged and Kitty turned to walk away, but Billy wasn’t quite so willing to accept her answer.  “Un huh.”  He snarled as he reached out and grabbed her arm.  “I said you was go upstairs with me and you’re going to.  Now, I got good money here to pay for your time so just come on with me.”   Stuffing the money into Bill's hand, he pushed her forward.

“Billy, I said no.  Now, you’re hurting my arm so let go.”  Kitty tried to pry his hand off of her upper arm but he had an iron grip on it.

Billy merely shook his head and began to drag her inexorably towards the stairs.  “I ain’t letting go of you until I’m through with you.”  He grinned lecherously at her as he began to pull her upstairs.

“Here now!”  Bill yelled.  “She said she didn’t want to go, Billy.  Let her go.”

Billy swiftly pulled his gun and held it to Kitty’s head.  “You sure you want me to do that?”  

Billy swallowed hard and said nothing more as Billy pushed Kitty forward the rest of the way up.  But Bill did turn to Clem.  “Go get the Marshal, Clem.  I don’t like this.”

Clem nodded and hurried out of the saloon.

When Billy got Kitty to the top of the stairs, he leaned down, his lips close to her ear, demanding to know her room number.  The saloon patrons and employees below watched helplessly as Kitty swallowed hard and pointed to a door on her left.  Viciously, he gripped her arm even harder and dragged her over to the door.  “Open it!”  He demanded.

Realizing her life was in danger if she didn’t do as he wanted, Kitty reached into her cleavage, took out her key and unlocked her door.  She had no hopes of anyone down below helping her as they knew as well as she did that Billy would most likely kill should anyone try, regardless of what might happen to him afterward.

Once inside of her room, Billy kicked the door shut and shoved her forward onto her bed.  So intent on what he was planning to do, he never thought of locking the door. “Now.”  He grinned.  “You’re gonna do the only thing you’re good for, whore.  You’re gonna do for me for as long as I want you to.”

Kitty took a deep breath but shook her head no.  “You can beat me, Billy Trimble, but that doesn’t mean I will do what you want.  And I don’t want to be with you.”  She tried to get up but Billy slapped her hard across the face, knocking her back down on the bed. 

“Oh, no ya don’t.”  Billy growled as he quickly jumped on top of her, ripping at her dress.  “You are gonna do what I tell ya to.”

Kitty closed her eyes as she tried to raise her hands in defense but suddenly Billy’s weight was gone.  Opening her eyes, she saw Matt Dillon pull Billy up by the shirt collar and back hand him out of the room.  Before she could catch her breath or raise her head, Matt had followed the odious rancher out of the door and swooped down on him again before he could get up. 

Matt said nothing as he easily picked Billy up by the scruff of his neck and punched him hard, knocking him completely down the stairs where the hapless would-be rapist landed with a thud at Chester’s feet. 

Matt stood silent for several seconds, regaining his composure before finally looking at his assistant.  “Chester, lock him up before I come there and finish him.”

Chester didn’t have time to reply before Matt turned and walked back into Kitty’s room, where she was now sitting up, trying desperately to organize her shredded clothing.  Picking up a blanket on the end of the bed, Matt wrapped it around her.  “You okay?”  He took a kerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her bleeding bottom lip.

“Yeah.”  Kitty answered.  “How… how’d… why…” 

“Bill Pence sent Clem for me.  Clem said Billy made you come up here against your will.”  He gingerly sat down next to her on the bed, softly placing a hand on her back.  “You sure you’re okay?”

Kitty trembled but nodded.  “I am.  I just need to get myself cleaned up and a different dress on.” 

Matt took the hint and nodded, quickly getting to his feet.  “Alright.”  He looked tenderly down at her.  “I’ll give you some privacy.  But I don’t want you going back downstairs.  I’ll tell Bill to let you off for the rest of the night and I’m sending Doc up to check on you.”

“No need.”  Doc spoke from behind him as he came into the room and sat his bag on the bed beside Kitty.  “Bill sent for me.  Said Billy Trimble was hurt too but I figure he can wait.” 

“He can.”  Matt agreed with a slight smile.  “Anything else you need, Kitty?”

“No.” She answered softly. 

“She’ll be fine, Matt.  Just go on and get out of here so I can examine my patient.” 

“Thanks, Doc.”  Matt nodded at the physician as he retreated from the room.  “Kitty, I’ll check on you later.”

Kitty didn’t answer as she watched him leave and then continued to stare at the closed door he’d gone through.  She was wondering about something.

“Alright, young lady.”  Doc told her after Matt had gone.  “Get out of that dress and let me check you over.”

Kitty shifted her gaze to Doc and shook her head.  “I’m alright, Doc.”  She sighed.  “He slapped me a couple of times but nothing else.”

Doc knew, that even a saloon girl, used to disrobing in front of strange men, could still be a little skittish when it came to be examined by a doctor.  “You sure?”  He questioned.

“Yeah.”  She nodded.  “He hit me in the face a couple of times but nothing else.” 

“Alright then.”  Doc gently cupped her chin and examined her lip and bruised cheek.  “Well, your lip is going to be swollen for a while and it’s going to be hard to chew.  But I think you’ll be okay.”

Kitty didn’t respond as she looked again at the closed door.

“Kitty, did you hear me?”  Doc asked, suddenly concerned that one of those slaps might have caused a concussion.

Kitty blinked and looked back up at Doc and nodded.  “Yeah, I heard you.”  She answered and then looked at the door again.  “Doc, can I ask you a question?”

“What?”  Doc looked at her curiously as he poured a little antiseptic on a piece of cloth for her lip.

“Why did… I mean… well, does… does Matt act that way around everyone?”  She finally managed to get it out. 

“What way?”  Doc frowned.  “You mean like he was towards Billy?”

“No… well, not exactly.  I mean like… like...  I mean well, a few weeks ago when Billy called me a whore, Matt knocked him down.  And then tonight when Billy was gonna hurt me, Matt… well, it almost looked like Matt was going to kill him.  Does he… is he…”

“Matt doesn’t believe in laying your hands or your mouth on a woman, Kitty.”  Doc answered, partially understanding.  “Anyone insults one or hurts her and he finds out, he takes care of them.”

“Oh.”  Kitty answered, rather disappointed that it was her gender rather than herself that Matt was defending.

Doc was astute enough to know that something still bothered Kitty, but he wasn’t quite sure what that was. “Kitty? Are you afraid that Matt would treat you differently because of your profession?”

“What?” Kitty quickly shook her head. She didn’t know Matt yet as well as she wanted to, but she already knew that much about him. He did not judge people by their circumstances. “No, Doc. I know better than that. Matt isn’t like that." 

“I should say not.” Doc agreed as finished treating her lip, examining her arm and cheek and then closed up his bag. “But I get the feeling there’s still something you’re worrying about.”

“Worrying?” Kitty considered the word but again shook her head no. “No, Doc. There’s nothing I’m worrying about.” Getting up she stepped over to her small chest of drawers and opened the top one. “How much do I owe ya, Doc?”

“Doc looked at her strangely for a moment. “You may know Matt, young lady, but it’s clear you don’t yet know me. You don’t owe me anything. If there is something owing, Bill Pence will pay me. Not you. I don’t charge girls for things like this.”

Kitty closed the drawer and nodded. “Alright, then. Thank you, Doc.”

Doc still had the feeling something was wrong, but he wasn’t quite sure of what. “Well, I’ll take my leave then. You go over there and go to bed and get some rest. You hear me? If you need something to help you…”

“Oh, no.” She quickly reassured him. “I’m fine, Doc. I won’t need anything.”

“Well, then, good night.” Doc tipped his head at her as he left and closed the door behind him. 

Kitty sat still, staring at the floor, considering Doc’s words and though unhappy with them, accepting them. Though she would dearly love it, she had to accept that Matt Dillon wasn’t defending Kitty Russell, he was defending a woman, just as he would any other.

Letting out a breath of irritation at herself for wanting more, she wearily rose, pulled off her ruined dress and crept into her bed to try and get the sleep she’d promised Doc.

A week later and Kitty had managed to put most of what happened behind her. Because of her profession, there wasn’t much Matt could do to Billy about his treatment of her, since he’d handed a wad of cash to Bill before he’d taken Kitty upstairs. But Matt made it patently clear to the odious young rancher that he had better not come back into the Long Branch or even the town for a good long while, or a beating would be the least of his worries.

It was Kitty’s day off. Though she still had a sore on the side of her mouth and a bruise on her cheek, she was good enough with makeup to hide that so she could get out of the saloon for a while without worrying about people staring at her injuries. Though men would always stare at her, and women would always talk about her behind their hands when they saw her, for the most part she was left alone when she’d make the occasional foray over to the general store or down to the café.

It was the same this day and before long Kitty relaxed as she roamed around the town. Though it had rained the previous night and the streets were a little muddy, Kitty didn’t mind. She didn’t plan to walk that much in the street.

Having just finished her meal at Delmonico’s, Kitty was headed to Mr. Jonas’ store when a form suddenly stepped in front of her and blocked her way. Kitty looked up to see Mildred Jenkins standing in front of her, arms crossed in front of her and a glare on her face.

“Shouldn’t you be back in the hellhole you work in?” Mildred sneered at her. “Instead of out here offending decent people?”

Kitty took a deep breath, trying hard to hold her tongue. She was truly in no mood for an altercation with the overweight, blonde woman. The wife of a prosperous rancher, she thought herself everyone’s moral authority, especially the women of the Long Branch. It wasn’t often mentioned, but everyone knew where Mr. Jenkins spent a great deal of time.

“Excuse me.” Kitty sighed, deciding to just go on her way and ignore Mildred.

But the woman wasn’t prepared to let her pass. Though she would never tell anyone about it, Mildred had followed her husband into town the previous night and had seen him entering the Long Branch soon after arriving. When she parked her buggy in the adjacent alley and managed a peek inside the doors, she saw him lounging against the bar, looking into the eyes of the lovely young red head that had become everyone’s favorite there.  Including the favorite of Marshal Matt Dillon, the man Mildred had wanted for a long time.

It was because of all that which was causing Mildred to act out now. “NO.” Mildred answered stonily. “You belong in the street with the rest of the trash.”

Before Kitty could even think of reacting to her words, Mildred reached out, grasped Kitty by the shoulder and shoved her off the boardwalk and into the street below. “That’s where trash belongs.” Mildred said imperiously as Kitty fell down to her knees in the mud.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Mildred started to move down the boardwalk but had scarcely taken a step when Kitty got to her feet, jumped back onto the boardwalk and tackled Mildred from behind. Mildred, totally unprepared for such an attack, was unable to stop herself from being tossed into the street herself.

Reveling in the sight of the wealthy ranchers wife covered in mud, Kitty paid scant attention to the number of people that had gathered around to watch the spectacle, laugh and even take bets on who would win. Kitty wouldn’t have been concerned if she’d noticed. She had one person in her sights and was prepared to go in swinging should the woman want to continue.

“Why you little…” Mildred was furious as she clawed her way back to her feet and approached the boardwalk. “You think you can do that to me? I’ll show you.”

Kitty stood still, ready to fist fight the woman if need be. For a moment, neither woman moved. Then suddenly, Mildred threw herself forward, aiming to knock Kitty off her feet. But Kitty was smarter than that. Deftly, she sidestepped just as Mildred ran past her, nearly colliding with the side of the building they were in front of.

“YOU WITCH!” Mildred screamed as she whirled around and ran at Kitty again. Kitty took another step to the side but this time she was stopped by two strong arms that held her in place.  "I got her for ya, Mrs. Jenkins."  The man crowed.

"Good. Hold her tight."  Mildred said as she balled up her fist and punched her as hard as she could in the mid-section.

Kitty struggled against the man that was holding her while trying desperately to get a breath. But Ron Maxwell, the Jenkin's foreman wasn’t letting her go and Mildred moved in for another punch.

She wasn’t able to land it though as suddenly Matt was there, pulling the rancher’s wife back, inadvertently shoving her back into the muddy street as he pulled back his arm and punched Maxwell. As the foreman suddenly let her go, she fell to the side, certain she would end back up in the mud along side Mildred.

But Matt’s reflexes were too good for that and he caught her before she fell, pulling her close. “You okay?” He asked, looking down at her with a great deal of concern.

“Yes.” Kitty took a deep breath as she looked up at him, seeing something in his gaze that startled and confused her. But before she could question it, Matt moved her behind him and whirled around to face Mildred who had gotten up again and was coming for round two.

“Hold it.” Matt ordered. “Stop right there, Mrs. Jenkins. That’s enough.”

“Enough?!?!” Mildred practically yelled. “IT IS NOT ENOUGH! That little tramp pushed me into the mud.”

“Not afore you pushed her first.” Chester spoke up, suddenly appearing at Matt and Kitty’s side. “Mr. Dillon, I saw the beginnin’ of this here fracas. Mrs. Jenkins there shoved Miss Kitty into the mud and called her all kinds of names. Miss Kitty wasn’t doin’ nothing to her.”

“Noth…” Mildred’s face turned red with rage. “That little… she… she was blocking my way on the boardwalk.” Mildred sputtered, trying to cover for herself. She hadn’t been aware that anyone had seen what had happened. “She… she threatened me and I was just defending myself.”

Matt clearly didn’t believe her.  Matt jerked a thumb to Mildred’s now unconscious ranch foreman. “And was he just ‘defending’ himself too?”

“I… I don’t know what he’s doing here.” Mildred continued to try. “I… I guess he… he was trying to protect me from her.”

Matt took a step closer to Mildred and lowered his voice. “Mrs. Jenkins, I do not believe in laying hands on a woman. ANY woman. But if you ever… EVER come near Miss Russell again, I will personally pick you up and carry you to the jail, throw you in, lock the door and throw away the key. Do I make myself clear?”

“You… you… you can’t.” Mildred sputtered. She’d never faced a circumstance like this before. “I… I did nothing wrong! Besides, I am a respectable woman. Not some trollop like she is.”

Matt pulled his hand back before he knew what he was doing and just barely managed to keep from hitting Mildred Jenkins.  "Mrs. Jenkins, don't push me."

“You just wait until I tell my husband.” She continued. “I’ll show you who will do what.” She’d managed to get her self-righteous, imperial attitude back and was wielding it like a sword. “After all, we are the respectable people here. She’s not.”

Matt took a deep breath and stared at the viperish woman for a moment before deciding on the best course of action. While he stood there, Ron Maxwell, the foreman, was beginning to come to and trying to get to his feet. Hiding a smirk, Matt took a step back and grabbed Maxwell by the arm. “Glad you’re awake.” He told him as he, grabbed the man’s gun and shoved him forward. “Your boss is going to need some help.”

Mildred hadn’t realized what Matt was doing, nor had Maxwell. But with practiced ease, Matt shoved him forward and into Mildred, causing them both to fall again into the muddy street, much to the pleasure and laughter of the surrounding throng. “Go home, Mrs. Jenkins.” Matt raised his voice to make sure he was heard by everyone. “And from now on, keep you hands and mouth off of other people.”

Kitty raised astonished eyes to Matt’s as he gently gripped her arm and pulled her forward. “Come on, Kitty. I’ll escort you home.” Matt looked at his assistant. “Chester, make sure they get on their way home.” He handed Chester Maxwell’s gun.

“Yes, sir.” Chester answered.

Kitty lacked words to respond and so she simply nodded and walked down the boardwalk at Matt’s side, delighting in the feeling of comfort and protection at having him with her.

When they reached the Long Branch, Matt pulled her to a stop before she could enter. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked.

Kitty nodded then just as quickly shrugged. “A few more bruises maybe and a lot of mud, but I guess I’m okay. 

“Good.” Matt visibly relaxed. “I…” He licked his lips and tried again. “When I saw you being held by Maxwell and then Mildred Jenkins attack you I… well, I…” He stopped and dropped his head.

“Matt?” Kitty laid her hand on his arm. “Why… back there, when Mildred was attacking me, you took my part. Why?”

“Because she was in the wrong, Kitty.” Matt answered with a frown. “She was hurting you.”

“Yeah,” Kitty nodded, looking down. “But, you didn't know who started what at first.  And besides, Matt, she’s a rich and influential citizen here in town. I’m… I’m just a saloon girl. A wh…”

“Kitty.” Matt’s stern voice caused her to stop and look up at him. “I never want to hear you say that about yourself again. I won’t tolerate that from anyone, not even you.”

“Why?” She challenged. “I mean, Matt, that’s part of what I do as a living. It’s not what I want to do but…”

“It’s not who you are though.” Matt gently grasped her arms and pulled her away from the entrance and to the shadowed alleyway next to the building. “Kitty,” he moved closer, never relinquishing his hold on her. “Maybe I’m out of line here, but I… well, I have to tell you this or bust. Kitty Russell, I care about you. I… I think I have for a while now. I’m not really good at expressing myself, when it comes to things like this so I probably won’t say this again, but you need to know that I care about you. I think you’re one of the smartest, and funniest and kindest and bravest girls I’ve ever met. I count myself lucky to call you my friend and I…”

Impulsively, Kitty stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips atop of his, deepening the kiss when she realized he was responding. When they finally came up for air, Matt looked down at her in surprised happiness. “You too?”

“Uh huh.” Kitty nodded. “I have for a while now, Matt. But I didn’t…”

“Well, I do.” Matt gently raised her chin and kissed her again. “Look, I’ve got to go but I want to come back later and lets talk about this. Care to have supper with me?”

Eagerly, Kitty nodded yes. “I would love that.”

“Good.” He grinned. “Now you go on in and get yourself cleaned up and I’ll be around about 6 to pick you up.”

Kitty nodded but called out when he turned to leave. “Matt?”

He looked back. “Yeah?”

“Before you go, can you tell me something?”

“I’ll try. What do you want to know?”

“Well…" Kitty really wanted to know but asking was hard. Still, she might not get another chance. “When Billy Trimble called me a whore you backhanded him. And then he when he attacked me you beat him and threw him in jail.”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded, not understanding where she was going with this. “And?”

“Well, today, you came really close to hitting Mildred Jenkins when she called me names. You might not have thought I saw that but I did.” She waited a beat for Matt to refute it but he didn’t so she hurriedly continued. “Well, anyway, Doc said you didn’t like to see women hurt or talked bad about. And I… I understand that but… but well, Mildred is a woman and…”

Matt suddenly got what she was getting at. “Kitty,” he smiled at her. “I don’t like to see women hurt, that’s true. But I wasn’t defending you just because you’re female. I… I never ever want to see you hurt or offended by anyone at anytime. I don’t care who it is that hurts you, I will defend you against them. You understand?”

Smiling happily, Kitty nodded. “I do. Thank you, Matt.”

Matt glanced around and then quickly gave her one more kiss. “You’re welcome, Kitty. I’ll see you tonight.”

Kitty said nothing and didn’t move as he turned and left but inside she was jumping for joy. Matt had just told her the one thing she wanted to hear more than anything. He cared about her and it was in her defense, not her gender’s defense, that he watched over her and protected her from all comers. Grinning, Kitty finally made her way into the saloon and up to her room. She had a date tonight and she wanted to look and smell her best for the man who defended and just maybe loved her. 

END


End file.
